


Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Cock

by CountChocula69



Category: Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dick Clark, Humor, M/M, RPF, Ryan Seacrest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountChocula69/pseuds/CountChocula69
Summary: Dick Clark suffers a stroke and needs to find a successor for New Year's Rockin' Eve. But taking over the job is not as easy as just passing the microphone to a new host. Who will be able to handle this responsibility? Enter Ryan Seacrest.





	Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Cock

In 2004, the unthinkable happened. America’s Oldest Teenager, Dick Clark, suffered a stroke. Finally having to face up to the facts of his own mortality, Dick realized he needed to name a successor. But who? Who would be worthy of carrying on the torch of Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve? 

“I know my time is limited, but unless I find someone, what happens to New Year’s Rockin’ Eve? Will there even be a new year? If I don’t ring in the new year, will everyone be trapped in the same year forever after I die?”

Dick shuddered at the thought. Finding a worthy successor wouldn’t be easy, there would months, if not years of rigorous training for whoever he passed the microphone to.

Suddenly Dick had and idea. He dialed his agent. “Get me Ryan Seacrest.” Within minutes he was connected to the smarmy, overexposed host of way too many things.

“Hello?”

“Seacrest, I may have an opportunity you might be interested in.”

“Oh yeah? And what would that be?”

“Well I’d rather discuss the details in person. There’s an interesting...caveat I need to explain. How about meeting me at my place tomorrow?”

The following day, Ryan met Dick at his house and discussed the opportunity is Dick’s office.

“So what is this ‘opportunity’ you want to tell me about?” Ryan asked.

“Ryan, as you know I had a stroke recently and am realizing now that I need to find a successor, someone who can carry on my legacy.”

“And you want that to be me? How am I supposed to carry on your legacy?”

“Ryan, how would you like to take over as host of Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve?”

Ryan was dumbfounded. Getting to take over hosting duties from Dick Clark and ring in the new year? It sounded too good to be true.

“Me? Host New Years Eve? Wow, that’s such an amazing honor!”

“I’m glad you feel that way, but there’s a bit of a catch. I can’t just hand you the microphone and be done with it. I’m afraid it’s more...complicated than that.”

“What do I have to do?”

“I need you to ingest my semen.”

“What? I don’t know about that…”

“And not only that, you’ll need to ingest my semen on a daily basis until I feel you are fully ready to take over as New Year’s host.”

“I’m afraid I’m not following…”

“My uncle and father owned the first radio station I worked for. They were determined that I would become a success and as part of their efforts to help my career, I was made to fellatiate them on a daily basis. Looking back now, I believe their semen was the secret of my success,” Dick explained.

Ryan pondered this for awhile. “Hmm, well, it’s a little out of the ordinary, but if it worked for you I can’t argue with that! And hey, it’s not like I haven’t sucked a dick before. I’m Ryan Seacrest!”

Both men laughed.

“So are you willing to accept the responsibility?”

“Hell yeah! I’m ready to suck Dick’s dick!”

Ryan walked over to where Dick was sitting and Dick undid his pants. Ryan reached out and rubbed his hand over the front of Dick’s underwear, feeling him grow harder the more he massaged him.

“Oh yeah…”

“You like that so far?”

“I want your mouth on my dick now.”

Ryan didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled Dick’s underwear down and got on his knees before him. Dick may have been America’s oldest teenager, but his dick definitely showed it’s age. Even erect it was kind of wrinkly, but Ryan just figured that would give it some added texture as he was going to town.

Ryan gave Dick’s shaft a few strokes before taking him in his mouth.

“Wow, you certainly have done this before!” Dick laughed.

“Oh yeah,” Ryan said between cock slurps. “My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.” He winked at Dick and kept sucking.

Dick could feel a tightening in his balls.

“Damnit,” he thought to himself. “I didn’t expect Seacrest to be this good. I was expecting to have to ask him to stick a finger up my ass or something, but I won’t need it!”

Just then Ryan reached around Dick’s backside and stuck a finger up his ass.

Dick let out a loud, guttural moan. Seconds later he was shooting his load down the throat of Ryan Seacrest, who was still eagerly sucking him dry.

“Holy shit.” Dick tried to catch his breath.

“So,” Ryan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do you think I have what it takes to take over as take over as host of New Years?”

“Well,” Dick said, still breathless. “If you keep sucking dick like that, I think you might have a very bright future ahead of you.

“You said I’ll need to ingest your semen on a daily basis to start off, so… same time tomorrow?”

“I’m already looking forward to it,” Dick said with a wink.

“So am I.” Ryan headed towards the door. “Seacrest out!”


End file.
